


You're Not Just A Girl I Know

by Melster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melster/pseuds/Melster





	You're Not Just A Girl I Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mouse9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/gifts).



Dear Molly, 

I just want you to know something. You matter and you've always matter. You're not just some girl I know, you are my friend, you are my most trusted friend, you've been my rock, you've saved my soul in the darkest of moments, you've been a ear for me to rant in and a shoulder for me to cry on.   
You've offered your time, your love and your devotion to heal my wounds and I... Wish I could do the same for you.   
Times are hard, but when are they not? I run around solving cases but that's my distraction, I keep myself busy, as do you, keeping that professional smile on your face even though you may be hurting so much inside, your heart is breaking, your purpose being ripped apart. Trying to sit there and figure out who you are and what to do now?   
You don't want to talk? That's okay, I don't like talking either, but sometimes that's all you need. You don't need a ear to listen or a shoulder to cry on just need the offer, just need someone to tell you they are there if you need them, sometimes that is enough. Sometimes you need them to be your friend and come bursting into the lab demanding to use a bunch of tools and chemicals. Sometimes you just need to sit down, in silence together, with a cup of tea. Sometimes you just need to hangout on the phone and make eachother laugh with silly things we find on John's Blog or Anderson's dating profile.   
You are not just a girl I know Molly Hooper. You are my friend, who I adore in so many ways. 

You matter. You've always mattered.


End file.
